The Closed Void and The Silver Magician
As the winds of Soul Society whispered into the trees, a certain man was sitting near a large tree, admiring his former home town." My, my, 'Eden' hasn't changed since I left, even though over five 'fairies' have been promoted." He said to himself, however, he sensed a strange spiritual pressure and looked towards it's direction." Oh my? Is this a 'fairy' or a 'demon'?" Wandering throughout the city, with shimmering, rose-colored hair that stood out like a diamond in the rough and purple eyes that showed signs of slowly healing from her trauma, this young woman, Hizashi Yoshi, approached a lake. At that moment, a crow's feather fell down from the sky as she grasped the pitch-black down. Sighing, she thought that her life was beginning to take a turn for the better... Daisuke saw the woman by the lake and slowly walked down towards her position, and once close enough, he asked." Hello there, may I ask who you are?" Daisuke bowed as if a servant to a master, and then his eyes looked towards the woman. Hizashi froze up. Such a person...His looks...They irritated her. Growling, Hizashi replied, "What do you want?" " Oh me? I have no desire to harm whatsoever, I was just admiring my former home." Daisuke said, standing up straight again, while slightly leaning on his cane. Gripping the hilt of her blade, Hizashi quietly thought, "It seems that he's harmless. But he's irritating." Hizashi gritted her teeth, before reassuming looking at the lake. "I see. Then, if you'll excuse me..." Still...He was supremely annoying in Hizashi's eyes. " Oh? You are leaving already? I thought you were enjoying the scenery here, I am very sorry. I shall go." Daisuke apologised, turning around, then said." You know, since we were both enjoying the scenery, how about we both sit and talk, like a date!?" "Argh...!" At that moment, Hizashi snapped. Drawing her sword, she slashed furiously at Daisuke. The only member of the opposite sex she could trust was the one of black feathers. All the others were out to hurt her, she thought. Daisuke swiftly drew his blade and blocked the incoming strikes made by the furious woman, wondering why she had attacked him, he swiftly used Shunpo alongside Waltz like spinning to get behind her and pointed his blade straight to her neck." Please stop this senseless violence." "..." Silently, using Shunpo, Hizashi dashed away from Daisuke, before grasping her blade, ready to fight. "Well, since you won't listen, I have no choice, but please refrain from causing youself harm." Daisuke said, with an expression of pity in his voice and face. Slowing resheathing her blade, Hizashi calms for a brief moment. "That look in his eyes makes me believe that he's a pervert, but the way he acts..." Daisuke stood still for a moment, examining the woman's actions, he couldn't deny that she was beautiful, however he had no time for sexual attraction. Then he focused his spiritual pressure into an orb of energy to be prepared. As she was about to cease as she thought that there would be no harm done, Hizashi prepared to strike once again. "Well...I don't have a choice now," she uttered as she gripped her sword and rushed foward using Shunpo. "Clang!" A massive sound occured, as Daisuke's blade parried with Hizashi's." Well, you are an excellent combatant aren't you? Hado no 54, Abolishing Flames." He chanted, as the purple spiritual energy headed towards Hizashi. Leaping back before sheathing her blade, Hizashi slashed through the Hado, however, several specks of fire battered her left arm, leaving small burns. Leaping into the air, Hizashi spun around and attempted to slam down on Daisuke with her blade, which she quickly unsheathed. Daisuke, despite his skill, was barely able to dodge this attack however, leaving minor scratches on his arm, he soon countered with a barrage of stabs which all looked like blurs. "Sentaiō!" Using Shunpo to speed up her reaction time drastically, Hizashi quickly dodges these stabs, though the last one struck her thigh. Ignoring the deep wound, Hizashi sheathed and unsheathed her blade once again, slashing at Daisuke. Daisuke, although annoyed, blocked the attack, however, the after effects caused his arm to start aching, but ignoring the pain, he used Shunpo to get into the air, re-sheathed, and instantly closed the gap between him and Hizashi, then he instantly drew his blade. "Sensa!" Accelerating her arm speed using Shunpo, Hizashi gripped her Zanpakutō, and she shouted, "Kamisori-fū!" Quickly, Hizashi unsheathed her blade, and launched a crescent moon-like projectile of compressed air from her sword at Daisuke, aiming to strike him. Suddenly a large green barrier appeared before Daisuke, causing the attack towards him to explode, and allowing him to gain a little distance, then he chanted."Tenran" Causing a massive tornado to move towards Hizashi before chanting." Okasen." creating a powerful blast of yellow spiritual energy which was right behind the tornado. Holding her blade in front of herself, Hizashi uttered, "Shindō Ken." Pouring her reiatsu into her sword, Hizashi forces a series of high-frequency vibrations to start in her blade in order to increase the cutting effectiveness of Shijin drastically, giving it the ability to cut through anything. This results in the Zanpakutō emitting a "humming" noise, and the blade of Shijin visibly blurring. With that, Hizashi slashed at the tornado. Daisuke then said," how about I show you what a magician can really do? Serve, Tsuikaima!" "...Tch." Hizashi gripped her Zanpakutō, and uttered, "Awaken, Shijin." With that, she released her blade. The blade remained the same, though the reishi output was highly enhanced. Shijin had a mystical glow about it. With that, Hizashi rushed at Daisuke. Daisuke smirked, and then suddenly dozens of doves were headed towards Hizashi at massive speeds, spinning to become something like shuriken with a faint white glow and buzzing sound." Hane Hoshi." Then the shurikens bounced off in multiple directions, causing almost no escape for any victim. Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Ash9876